Tenten Makes A Facebook
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Tenten makes an attempt at making a facebook page, but runs into a little complication. Slight AU. Alternate NejiTen ending available. Rated T for safety.


**Tenten Makes A Facebook**

**A/N Quick little one-shot for Christmas... It has nothing to do with Christmas by the way. Just a little parody I had in my head. I hope you like it!**

.xX'-~-'Xx.

**Warning: Slight AU**

Tenten walked out into Konoha for an afternoon stroll. Not that she was appreciating nature or felt like looking at Konoha's views. She was just deathly bored. Everyone seemed to be busy when she called. They said they were too busy... Neji said he was finding out the color of his soul, Lee was playing something called 'Farmville' and cultivating the fields of youth, Hinata was making a Naruto Uzumaki fan page, heck, even Sasuke Uchiha was busy. He was chatting with his brother, sending various death threats back and forth. This was called being facebook addicted.

Of course, Tenten knew about the site and the social propect of it all, yet she didn't feel it would be a good usage of time. She felt she would rather hang out with her friends in real life. However, since her friends were too busy on the site, she couldn't actually hang out with them. She was now on the street of Konoha and there wasn't a soul out. No one was at market, no children playing in the streets, Naruto wasn't even at Ichiraku's, passed out into his ramen bowl like usual!

Peeking into a house, she saw even the villagers had gotten facebooks. Tenten then decided to go to the Hokage tower and check on her hero, Tsunade. When she arrived, no ANBU were guarding the tower, no ninjas were looking for missions, no medic nin were buzzing around with patients, and even Shizune was pre-occupied. In Tenten's horror, Tsunade was also on the site. Furious key-taps could be heard and seen as Tenten looked in.

"JIRAIYA YOU PERV! I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU INTO NEXT MILLENIA!" Came the message flashing on the screen, onto his profile, and Tenten soon saw why. As his profile picture had a Tsunade henge, naked but covered in clouds, blowing a kiss. Disturbing, yes, and Jiraiya definately deserved that.

_Everyone's too busy on facebook to do anything... Maybe I should make one. At least I'll be keeping in contact with everyone._ Tenten rushed home with her plan, turning on her laptop. First step was to make an email.

tentenkonoha(dot)net

There. Easy enough.

As soon as she was finished, she went onto the site.

_Okay Tenten, the sign-up form is right there on the main site. Just fill it out and you're done._

Determined, she started typing only to stop on the second box.

_Last name._

"That's easy!" Exclaimed Tenten. "My last name is-uh-it's-! ...Er. Wow. I don't have a last name."

Tenten banged her head against the keypad.

"I can't believe I don't have a last name."

And that is how Tenten failed at making a facebook page.

_One week later..._

Team Gai had assembled for a movie but Neji and Lee were missing their facebook lives. They confronted her about this once they were coming out of the movie theater.

"Tenten! Why don't you make a facebook? Then you can stop bugging me and Lee about hanging out."

Lee and Neji were completely surprised when Tenten started to sob hysterically. She grabbed onto the confused Neji and started shaking him.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, concerned for his teammate. Both men seemed equally troubled and disturbed by the hysterical girl.

"If you don't tell us right now-!" Neji threatened, trailing off. Tenten sniffled before yelling out a response.

"I-I DON'T HAVE A LAST NAME!"

**END**

**A/N So that's it! I know it's lame... I sort of ruined the joke. Well, might as well put it up. I mean, all that hard work I did those 10 minutes of writing, I mean, gosh!**

**-.-**

**Wahr.**

**'Kay bye!**

**Hey: PS If you're a NejiTen fan, I can make an alternate ending for that. Just ask in a comment or review or a PM depending what site I end up putting this up on. If I get 5 people who want an alternative I'll put out a one-shot like a sequel and message you about it.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
